


Vergessen

by Roriette



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roriette/pseuds/Roriette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki gets kidnapped by ghouls, drugged, and wakes up blindfolded and cuffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vergessen

**Author's Note:**

> for kink meme; http://tokyoghoulkink.dreamwidth.org/1408.html?thread=1920#cmt1920  
> prompt is: Ken/All the guys
> 
> this is pure pwp. squint however long you want, there's no plot.  
> there's a lot of lube in here. lack of editing.

  **Vergessen**

* * *

 

 He can't see.

  
The velvet cloth covering his eyes, wrapping around his head tightly – tight enough that he wouldn't be able to shake it off, traps him in tense darkness.  
  
He feels lost. Cold.  
  
Disoriented.  
  
Can't see.  
  
 _Where am I?_  
  
He can't move. The soft silk under him tunes him into the fact that he's lying on a bed. His arms are stretched out on both sides. His legs, too. He's spread-eagle. He tries to mobilize, but he feels numb. Strengthless. All he manages is a weak curl of his fingertips. He drops to the left, cheek pressed against the silk sheets and inhaling the scent of roses.  
  
Sedated.  
  
He should be panicking. No, he wants to panic. It's normal to be scared, to fear, to be afraid, to lose his calm in this situation. He should be panicking, struggling, doing his utmost to escape from these handcuffs shackling him to the unknown.  
  
But no matter what his mind wants, his body just doesn't seem to agree.  
  
He feels nothing. He can't summon anything.  
  
He simply feels...empty.  
  
He attempts to move his limbs again. All he manages is a twitch in his right thumb, and nothing else. Maybe there's something in whatever poison that was injected in him that's causing him to feel this way. Maybe he's forced to not want to fight. Maybe he's not that far gone yet.  
  
What happened? He can't seem to...remember. Everything's so hazy.  
  
The bed shifts. There's a new weight. A person.  
  
He sniffs.  
  
Ghoul.  
  
"What a sight."  
  
Deep voice. Baritone. Male.  
  
There's pressure on his legs. Hands caressing him through the cotton robe, long fingers kneading him from his calves to his knees. The numbness is wearing off, and he starts to feel the unhurried massage.  
  
"Who..." he croaks, and that's all he gets out before his dry throat clamps down and refuses to let him speak.  
  
"Water?" a different voice asks him. Another man. Incoming footsteps, the sound of a door being opened and closed.  
  
He realizes with dread that there's more than one of them. Maybe even more than two. This situation is bad. Very bad. He needs to find a way –  
  
A grip on his head forcefully turns him to the right. He winces. Something touches his lips as a hand pushes his jaw down.  
  
"Drink."  
  
Water gushes into his mouth, and he gulps it down without a second thought. The liquid alleviates the dryness of his parched throat. He feels just a little better, until a hot breath on his neck reminds him of the danger at hand. He tries to shift away, but the iron grip is back on his head, clutching his hair roughly. The man inhales, burrowing his nose into the crook of his neck.  
  
He shudders.  
  
"Mm...he smells fucking great. I can't wait to get inside." The breathy moan on his skin accompanies the rough graze of a beard.  
  
 _What's going on?_  
  
"Calm down," the first voice says. There's an edge to his tone. He must be the leader. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Know your place."  
  
 _Thwak!_  
  
The sound causes Kaneki to jump slightly.  
  
"Fuuck," the punished man groans. But, there's something wrong with that noise. It's almost as if...  
  
"You're a masochistic brat, aren't you," the leader remarks, chuckling coldly. "Bring out the 002. I want our special guest, the one-eyed ghoul, to try it out for us."  
  
Shuffling feet, rolling wheels, and then a buzzing object.  
  
Fingers make quick work parting his cotton robe, and now he feels his front open, bare and undeniably naked for these men to see. Never has he felt more powerless.  
  
More humiliated.  
  
More defenseless.  
  
More like a caged animal.  
  
Weak.  
  
"Don't move. It's useless to struggle," the gritty warning mouths against his ear.  
  
Disgusting.  
  
If only he can use his kagune. If he can just summon a bit of it...  
  
"Ah," he gasps involuntarily when a hot cavern circles over his nipple and takes it in, cold fingers tweaking the other. A tongue laps over and flicks the sensitive bud, and he can't help but shiver when the sucking and molestation is combined with different pairs of hands groping all over his naked body. "Stop," he rasps, arms and legs flexing against the shackles to no avail. "Stop, stop, stop,  _please_."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Sounds of zippers being tugged down, and he feels the dread now. Feels the anxiety creep over him. Just how many  _are_  there?  
  
"Mm, shit, he smells like a bitch. Hey, boss, can I - "  
  
"Wait your goddamn turn."  
  
"I'm so hard though, fuck."  
  
"Dude, we're all hard as rocks."  
  
"Over here, don't bite," a heavy grunt next to Kaneki's face and a hard something tapping his cheek.  
  
 _No way..._  
  
He leans away, but a hard grip on his hair forces him in place.  
  
 _No! I don't want -_  
  
"Suck. Don't bite, or else. We got hostage in the back, so you wanna do as you're told, all right, babe? Now open your mouth wide, aah."  
  
One word dashes across his mind -  _hostage_. They have hostage. Whether it's truth or a lie, he can't risk it. He has to do it. Swallow his pride and let them have their way. He's already broken as it is.  
  
He opens his mouth, shakily.  
  
What has he gotten himself into?  
  
"Good boy. 'S long as you don't struggle, we'll make it good for ya," the man's sentence drowns into a loud groan when the tip of his hard cock inches into Kaneki's mouth.  
  
Kaneki almost throws up, almost feels the urge to vomit run up his throat. The wet head popping in his mouth feels so foreign, so strange, so dirty. He doesn't know what to do with it. Doesn't  _want_  to do anything with it.  
  
"First time?"  
  
There are hot tongues lapping at his nipples, licking around his abs, mouths sucking and biting at his sensitive thighs, making kiss marked paths along his body. He can't concentrate. Can't help but whimper weakly, mewling, at the simultaneous, overwhelming sensation.  
  
Involuntary pleasure races into his flushed skin; his nerves tingle, skin becomes heated, and he can feel himself getting worked up. His dick hardening in the open air. The fact that he can't see anything, can only use his imagination to guide him along this sexual assault, somehow enhances his sensitivity in a twisted fashion.  
  
"Feeling it, aren't you," multiple voices seem to croon the same thing.  
  
There is no end to this humiliation. He can only play into their games.  
  
"Suck. That's right," the man abusing his mouth moans as he hesitantly wraps his lips around the cock head, carefully making sure his teeth don't come in contact. The bulbous muscle leaks some sort of salty liquid, and he has no choice but to gulp it down as he slowly sucks the organ. The positioning is uncomfortable and strains his neck. He doesn't know how long he can keep this up for.  
  
Suddenly, he feels something graze his erection, and his hips buck up of their own accord, abs tensed. A hot cavern swallows his hard cock and goes down, sucking him in and twirling over his sensitive slit like it's a lollipop.  
  
"Nngh," he moans, his lips wrapped around the dick in his mouth. It feels...it feels  _good_.  
  
"Looks like our guest is starting to enjoy it. Aren't you, Kaneki-kun?"  
  
In addition to the mouth on his dick, there's warm tongues toying with his balls, licking them gently, sucking and leaving with a wet plop. He can't stop the desperate, wanton moan from climbing his throat. Can't stop. It feels so good.  
  
So, so, so...  
  
He's starting to get even harder. There are fingers traveling from his thighs to his ass and grasping the soft flesh. Something cold drops from the air and spills over his cock to his hole. His penis and ass twitch in response as he shudders from head to toe. A grip is on his member, fisted around it, and it's pumping up and down, fast and furious, while a lubricated finger slips into his slick hole. The entrance made easy by the oil.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," he gasps and whimpers, bucking his hips in time with the up-down, up-down of the fast jerking pace, while the digit goes in and out of his hole. It's too much; he feels too much that he's never felt before. The finger keeps pumping in and out of him, and then there's a second finger breaching his hole, joining the first, while the fist squeezes him until he feels heat boil in his gut.

He catches his breath as the man's dick leaves his mouth. And then he's moaning long and breathy as he cums, hot liquid spurting from his rock hard dick and landing on his naked abdomen and chest.  
  
He heaves, chest rising and falling in quick succession, as the blissful climax pours over him like a waterfall and splashes into a flowing river.  
  
Even though he didn't want it to happen, didn't want to feel good,  _shouldn't_  feel good.  
  
Even though he's being raped, being humiliated, being toyed, being  _used_.  
  
Even though it's all wrong, he still came, even though he shouldn't feel like this, why is it that he can't help but -  
  
The fingers are probing around his ass, and once again, they're sliding in, this time with ease. More of the lubrication slathered on him, and he jerks at the coldness. A mouth on his neck, pinching his skin with teeth and licking the bruise with a hot tongue. He can't see through the blindfolds, can't tell who these ghouls are, what they're doing with his body, what kind of eyes they're looking at him through; the only thing he can do is feel.  
  
He has no choice but to succumb to this madness, this dirtiness. No choice but to hope to be saved. He hasn't been this powerless for a long time.  
  
"On his back."  
  
They flip him over, vice grips holding his arms behind him and keeping his legs still. No chance of struggling. He still feels sedated. Disoriented. Tired. It only works against him.  
  
"Nice view."  
  
Wolf whistle. A light slap on his ass, fingers sinking into his flesh. He grits his teeth and bears it.  
  
Kaneki gasps in surprise as something encroaches his behind, something much bigger than fingers. Something solid, rubbery, and slicked with oil.  
  
The worry leaves his mouth, "No!" There's no doubt what these guys are planning. No, no, no,  _stop_ , he pleads internally, as his head is pushed into the mattress. Warm puffs of air on the back of his neck, cotton robe being removed, until he's fully naked, fully bare, fully disrobed for these perverted eyes. His ass in the air, legs shoved apart, cheeks parted and squeezed by large hands, and -  _oh god_.  
  
Something warm, wet, soft, and  _slippery_  enters him. The slick appendage worms into his passage and dips back out, and then flicks right back in. It continues to probe in and out, trace around the rim of his hole and penetrate him rhythmically until he squirms, red blossoming over his face to his ears, thighs quivering and knees shaky. It feels so weird,  _so_  weird, and yet...  
  
"Kaneki-kun, you're making some cute noises. Does it feel good, getting a rimming from our ass expert over here?"  
  
They chuckle and snicker, and he can't even respond, because of the tongue forking in and out of him, making those wet, slippery noises, nose pressed against his crack, lips sucking on his twitching opening. Hands reach around to fondle his balls and grip the base of his erect cock, kisses on his shoulder blades, mouths traveling down his spine.  
  
"Nnghh!" he cries out, as he nearly melts into the silk sheets at the contact of wet and warm on his ultra sensitive lower back. His nerves tingle, blood races - what  _was_  that? He pants, and then keens as the sensation returns, feeling the sinful spark of a million nerves set alight at the touch of tongues rubbing the expanse of flesh where his kagune is released. He swallows the whimpers, the desperate mewls threatening to ruin the last shreds of his pride, but he can't control his gasps, his shivering, the quivering of his thighs, this unwanted, irresistible pleasure taking ahold of him.  
  
It's embarrassing to be humiliated to this degree. That he's forced to enjoy something he should never have enjoyed. That they've turned him into this mess, this broken, twisted mess that's waiting - this broken, twisted mess waiting, craving, longing for  _more_.  
  
"Looks like this part's sensitive."  
  
Calloused fingers glide over his vulnerable area, and he drops, sinking onto the bed, small whimpers leaving his clenched mouth. His lower back feels electrified. The slightest touch will send him over the edge. It's too much.  _Too much_. He can't take it.  
  
"Please...don't touch that part," he says, pleadingly. Maybe he is already far gone. "I can't...handle it."  
  
That rubber object is propped against his back; he can feel it brush his entrance. No...! His hands are once again cuffed, this time stuck together, in front of him.  
  
"Are you begging, hm, Kaneki-kun? For such a rumored, fearsome one-eyed ghoul, I was expecting a bit of a different personality." It's the leader's voice. Low, velvet. "But I don't dislike it."  
  
It makes him shiver.  
  
That robber object presses against him. He bites his lip and braces himself as it begins to push in, penetrating his tight ring of muscle. He expects it to hurt, to tear him apart. But it doesn't. The copious slather of lubrication and the stretching from earlier has made the penetration shamefully easy. It's uncomfortable, but it's not painful. It doesn't burn and tear like he feared. It's a slow partition and widening of his rectum. Somehow his rapists aren't playing rough like he expected them to.  
  
The thing reaches deeper and deeper inside him, pushing through the tightness. As it stretches him, his erection deflates from the uncomfortable wedge and the pain of his unaccustomed muscles. It's two times the length and girth of fingers. He feels stuffed with the insertion, his muscles tensed and taut around the object.  
  
 _Shlck._  
  
"Relax, Kaneki-kun," a husky voice croons as the rubber length is drawn out and reinserted inside him, brushing along his inner muscles in a torturously slow in, out, in, out motion. But he can't relax, will not relax. He still has some ounces of pride and shame.  
  
 _Shlck. Shlck._  
  
Hands, some gentle, others rough, roam over his body, teasing his nipples stiff, jerking his limp cock until it stands upright and erect, as he stays in the downward position, head pressed to the silk sheets, back bent, butt in the air, legs spread, knees on the mattress. The blindfold robs him of his sight and forces him to be hyperaware of his surrounding, makes him over-sensitized. Every moment in the dark is filled with anxiety; he waits in suspense, fear (and a ghastly excitement brewing in his gut, but he won't admit to it).  
  
"Now, let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?"  
  
His heart thrums in his ears, skipping beats, jumping all over.  
  
 _Bzzz._  
  
He stops breathing.  
  
 _Oh go_  -  
  
The rubber length inside him starts buzzing and rotating round and round, setting his nerves ablaze as it vibrates and starts up a steady pace, pumping in and out of his ass, cold lube enhancing the motion and helping it glide with ease. Kaneki gasps, his nails digging into his palms, hitched breaths leaving his throat. It feels...it feels...  
  
"Unngh, ngh...!" he pants, face contorting as the rubber buries itself to the hilt, now pressed right up on the hypersensitive bundle of nerves. "N-no, stop," the nearly inaudible protest escapes him in a high pitched squeak. What  _is_  this, it's so - it's indescribable -  _really_  go -  
  
"G-good," he chokes on his spit, coughs, unable to think clearly, swaying back and forth with each movement of the vibrator inside him. Thoughts flee his mind; he's completely blank as the hard length hits that sensitive spot again and again. Brushes against the tender gland, rubs it, feels along his ridged passage, pumps back in, touches it again. It's too much; he's never felt this before, never knew how  _good_  it feels, can't do anything but feel the deep plunge, the rotations of the vibrating head, the buzzing that tingles his nerves, as it teases his prostate.  _Ah, ah, ah_  - he bites back those humiliating noises, remnants of his conscience reminding him that he's not a complete goner. But it's hard to maintain his dignity, hard to concentrate, when it just feels  _so_...  
  
There's a chorus of grunts and guttural moans around him, iron grips on his thighs keeping him still as the machine fucks him. He's teary with the insane pleasure, jaw slack and mouth open, drool sliding down his chin, and someone catches it with a deft lick up his neck. He's a total and complete mess.  
  
The whirling rubber, buzzing of the head, deep impale of the machine, steady pressure rubbing the bundle of nerves, long fingers tracing along the underside of his cock, wet and warm lips mouthing over his lower back - all of it is making him lose his mind, his surrounding, his dignity, making him weak to this succubus that has captured both his human and ghoul in one fell shameless swoop. Just before the familiar heat pools in his gut, traveling to his member, and his ragged moans climb higher and higher, escalate into the high heavens, the machine stops.  
  
A small, breathless whine in the back of his throat conveys his loss. He was so... _close_.  
  
"Can't let you cum just yet, Kaneki-kun."  
  
An almost painful grip on the base of his cock stops him from coming. His whole body shakes, breaks out in goosebumps. The heat from the exertion and heat from his excited blood flow is dissipating, and now, he feels the shame hit home. But there's nothing he can do. He can't feel his kagune. Can't feel his bones.  
  
The rubber length slides out of him, and suddenly, he feels...empty.  
  
Not for long, because there are hands on his hips and a hardness pressed against his stretched opening. He doesn't need his eyes to see what's next. But what's scary is that he doesn't feel the repulsion that he should feel. It's as if the last of his morality has been sucked out, along with his shame. Because, right now, the only thing he wants is -  
  
He gasps as the hard length slips into him, sliding past his stretched ring of muscle. It's hot, rigid, pulsing. So different from the rubber. Shorter, but thick in girth. It fills him up, curves into his body, and he can't help the almost pleased sigh leave his lips.  
  
He's far gone. So far gone.  
  
"Untie him," he hears the low rumble of the leader, and then his hands and feet are suddenly free.  
  
"Boss, I don't think that's a good idea," one of the ghouls interjects.  
  
"It's fine. Just look at him, tight little ass taking me in like it's nothing. He won't run. Plus, we have our kagune, unlike him."  
  
Although his limbs are relieved, Kaneki doesn't try to escape, like the leader says. He's simply too drained, too drugged, to retaliate. Plus, he can't take on all of them in a fight without his kagune. Sedated, overstimulated, and used - he's exhausted.  
  
And somehow, he wants it.  
  
Somehow, he yearns for it. Craves it. Addicted to it. This feeling of being filled.  
  
"Just do it," the ragged command slips from his swollen lips.  
  
Nothing such as rationality; he's far beyond repair.  
  
 _Fuck me._  
  
Lips on his neck, soft, arm around his waist, firm, hand on his hip, iron. The man's thick cock balls deep in his ass, ready.  
  
"Good boy," the leader whispers in his ear, clenching his earlobe between sharp canines, like he's been expecting him to break all along.  
  
With a snap of his hips, the heat drives into his passage, brushing his prostate just barely, and that's all it takes to make him stutter. Kaneki claws into the silk bedsheets as someone grabs his head and forces his mouth to work. He sucks messily, unfocused, as the leader rams into him, causing his whole body to lurch forward and his throat to gag. He pulls away to breathe, and another ghoul grasps his hand and wraps it around an erected shaft.  
  
The leader takes his time alternating between hard, merciless pounding and shallow thrusts. Kaneki feels like he's constantly on the edge, riding the crest of a tidal wave, but never allowed to crash ashore. But he wants to crash, wants to let go of this accumulated tension, wants to cum.  
  
Wants to cum so badly, he clenches around the cock inside him, pleading with his body for the release.  
  
"Fuuuck," the man groans into his ear, jerking his cock as rapidly as he thrusts, and Kaneki keens, pants, from the stimulation of both, meeting the motions and rocking back with fervor, their skin slapping against each other, wet schlips and bed creaks resounding from their exertion.  
  
The thrusts come faster and faster, until finally - Kaneki clamps down tightly, milking the cock inside him, as his body convulses and spasms, legs shaking and abs taut, goosebumps dotting over his skin. "Nnnngh...!" he gasps, stock still, sprung tight like a rubber band, as the translucent liquid jets from his member for the second time. A lingering moan hangs off his lips as he collapses onto the silk sheets, unable to feel anything but the overwhelming crash of release.  
  
And then he blacks out. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit much, cause...I got tired at the end. first porn without plot I've written, and it's a bit ahem...anyway. I enjoy torturing my fave chars. I'm horrible.  
> don't look at me please (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
